


Safe place

by N3TSY



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lemon, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3TSY/pseuds/N3TSY
Summary: After losing to his best friend, Haru decided to be alone for the rest of the day. You and his friends were getting worried about him. You decided to go look for him and ended up comforting him more than you should.





	1. Unexpected comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes part on where Haru lost to Rin and Rin said that he won't ever swim with Haru again. I apologize in advance if I have some grammar mistakes, since English isn't my first language. I hope it's not too cheesy and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Free! or any of the characters in it. All rights go to the makers of Free! Therefore, I own nothing but the story itself.

You saw Rin's mouth moving, but you weren't able to hear or guess what he said from the audience area. Once he was done talking, you saw Haru as if he just froze. As you were watching Haru, who was standing still on the pool while looking up at Rin, you felt that something bad had happened. When Rin took his leave, you stood there thinking if you should go to Haru, but Makoto was able to read your mind and gave you a gentle smile. "Haru probably needs some time alone, [F/N]-chan. Don't worry he'll come back.", he said as he patted your head. After the break, it was time for Makoto to swim, but Haru was still not back. You and the others were worried, but you were the first to stand up and it surprised the others. "[F/N]? [F/N]-senpai?", the others called you but you quickly walked away from them without saying a word. You were too focused on finding Haru at that moment to utter a word. Running through the hallways and checking the locker rooms,  while calling his name. After what felt like an hour of searching, you finally found him at an empty hallway, sitting on a bench while tilting his head up. "Haru", you called out, but he seemed to be swimming deep in his thoughts. You slowly approached him, but you stopped when you noticed a single droplet of water gently made its way down his cheek. You frowned at him, worried. You sat on the other side of the bench. "Haru..", you were about to move closer, but he suddenly stood up and began to walk away. He didn't want you to see him that way and he obviously didn't want you to get involved in what was going on between him and Rin. Despite knowing that, you still wanted to be close with Haru and his friends.  
It all started when you saw him sketch. You were amazed, because you wanted to be as good as him when it comes to art. You borrowed a pencil from him and forgot to return it when classes ended because you had to deliver notebooks to the teachers' room. You managed to find him training with his friends at the school's swimming pool. You watched him and waited until you get the chance to return his pencil. Although you tried to look like you weren't glancing (or was it staring?) at his wonderful body, you were drawn to it. You tried hard to always wear an expression a bit like Haru's, so nobody would know about your feelings for him. When you finally returned his pencil, you became acquainted with his other friends and held them dear as time went by.   
That's why you were here, trying to help Haru get himself together. You were snapped back to reality when you realised that he was walking further away. "Wait, Haru!", you stood up and started following him. He didn't stop walking and, because you were shorter than him, it took you quite a while to catch up. You grabbed his hand and said, "I said, wait", that was when he finally stopped, but his eyes stayed glued onto the floor. You walked and stood in front of him. "Haru..", you called him again, but he still didn't look at you in the eye. Seeing the sadness in his eyes, you couldn't bear that sight, so you decided to comfort him. "It's okay Haru.. I'm here for you.", you said in a calming voice and hugged him. He was shocked by your actions. He didn't expect you to act this way towards him especially when you always spoke to him less and you didn't seem to look at him. He didn't know that you cared for him.   
He stood there for a few seconds, but he slowly returned your hug. He held you tight, not as if to protect you, but for him to be protected. He felt like if he were to let you go, you would eventually go.. He felt that you were his safe place and he didn't want to let you go. You felt happy, because you thought that he's getting better, so after a few minutes you started to release your hold of him. Haru didn't seem to want to do the same thing, though. He wanted to stay with you like this a little longer, so he tightened his hold of you and said, "not yet, [F/N]". You smiled. 'This side of him seems to like being spoiled.. Maybe there are also other sides of him. I want to see them too', you thought as you hugged him again and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. When he finally let go of you, you looked at him and smiled.   
That sight of you smiling with a faint blush on the cheeks surprised Haru and he wanted to cherish that moment. It felt like all the weights that have been holding him down were lifted when he saw you smile. "We better get back to the others, they must be worried sick about you", you said as you grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him back to where your friends were. He brushed your hand off and you felt your inside sting as you thought, 'I shouldn't have done that'. As you were moving your hand away, he grabbed it and intertwined his fingers with yours. You immediately stopped and turned to look at his smiling face looking back at you. 'Maybe this is the right time', you thought, as you placed your other hand on his shoulder.   
"Haru, I have something to tell you", you said as you gently pulled him down. "Okay", he lent you his right ear.. "I love you, Haru", you said in to his ear as you slowly grabbed his chin and turned his head to face you. Again, he was taken aback by your words, but you didn't stop there.. You tilted your head and leaned forward to kiss him. You pulled back, your face bright red and happy because you finally confessed. You were embarrassed though, because you saw his widened eyes.   
He was only staring at you with widened eyes, showing you how surprised he was. You started panicking, thinking that maybe you went too far. "I-i-it's ok-kay, you don't ha-have to a-answer m.. I.. I mean. I'm sorr-", you were already tightly squeezing your eyes while stuttering, when he cut you off by placing his hand on the back of your head and gently pushing it to kiss you. You were shocked at first, but you relaxed and returned the kiss after a while. It started to get a little heated when he licked your bottom lip asking for permission, slipping his tongue in your mouth and intertwining it with yours.   
After quite a while, you two heard familiar voices across the hallway. "[F/N]-chan! Haruka-senpai! [F/N]-senpai!", Nagisa and Rei were already looking for the both of you, so you pulled away and panted. "Let's... go back... Ha.. ru", you said while catching your breath. Your face flustered and a slight saliva coming out from your mouth. With seeing you like this, the spoiled male wanted to take in more of this wonderful view in front of him. "No", he said bluntly, as he grabbed your hand and walked swiftly away from where the voices were coming from. "But they must be worried about us", you said in a concerned tone while being led away from your friends. "You can mail them later", he said while he was finding some place to hide from them. You spotted the female restroom on the right side of the hallway and pointed at it while saying, "How about we hide there?", he agreed and led you there.   
You headed inside first to quickly check if there were any people, when you saw that it was empty you called Haru in and led him into a cubicle. He wasted no time to gently push you onto the side of the cubicle and kiss you again. This time, you felt him being needy and you began to caress the back of his head while playing with his smooth hair. He slipped his tongue inside your mouth and your tongues danced with each other in harmony. You felt yourself melting in the kiss and your legs began to feel weak, good thing he quickly pulled away, raised his knee between your legs, and his strong hands grabbed your hips for you to sit on his thigh.   
The place between your legs felt quite good when it landed on his thigh, so a faint whimper escaped your lips. You were surprised and embarrassed by what you did, so you covered your mouth with your hand. Haru only had a small smirk on his face, because he was happy that he was the only one seeing you and hearing you like this. He removed your hand from your mouth and said, "Don't stop your voice. I want to hear every single sound that you can make". You blushed heavily and looked down. He took that as a sign to continue kissing you, but as his face was nearing yours, he heard voices just outside the restroom. "[F/N]-senpai?! [L/N]-san?", they were Amakata-sensei and Gou's voices, you two stopped making any sound. "Are you here [F/N]-senpai?" Gou said worriedly. You decided that you should mail her, so you took out your phone from your pocket and typed a quick mail:  
   
To: Kou  
From: [F/N]  
Subject: Don't worry ∩__∩  
   
Kou, I'm heading out first, okay? Could you tell Ama-sensei and the others that I'm with Haru right now? I want to make him feel better after today's events, so don't worry. I'll see you at school.

  
Haru was just silently reading what you were typing, he didn't realise that he was smiling at how much you cared for him. When you sent the message, you heard a notification sound coming from outside the restroom. "It looks like we don't have to worry about them, they're together at the moment Amakata-sensei" Gou said in a relieved manner. As their voices went further away, you kept your phone and looked at Haru's smiling face. You blushed because you thought that he must have read what you sent Gou. He kissed you gently for a while and said, "I love you too".   
You felt like your heart was about to explode because of the happiness. You pulled him down into a hug again and said "I'm happy that you feel the same way". "That's why I'm going to make you officially mine", Haru stated and without hesitation, he started kissing you again. You were melting too much by the way his mouth moves, the way he speaks, and the way his hand appreciates every curve of your body. He pulled away and began to attack your neck. Licking, sucking, and nibbling.. Trying to find the spot where he would make you feel good. When he found it you moaned, and he teased that spot until it became red. He liked how it was bright red and how it meant that you were his. He started to get bold and slipped his fingers into your panties to feel you. "You're this wet already", Haru smirked, feeling your wetness on his fingers. "Whose fault is it huh?", you said teasingly as you pinched his cheek. He began to tease you, rubbing his fingers onto your folds slowly. Your breathing and moaning were becoming hotter and he was enjoying how you sound.   
Unfortunately, he decided that he can still endure it, so he withdrew his hand. He licked it clean, while watching your flushed and pouty expression. He didn't want to admit how he enjoyed teasing you. "Let's continue it at my place", Haru said while smiling and pulling you to exit the restroom. He didn't notice you whining because he was too excited about what he'll do to you when you get there. He thought that the endurance would be worth it if he were to see many beautiful expressions from you and hear many wonderful sounds you would make soon. 


	2. What kind of play is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see and experience a shocking side of Nanase Haruka that nobody else knew he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where more lemon happens. I hope you enjoy reading it!

You two swiftly ran to Haru's house. He opened the door and waited for you to come in, so he could lock it. He led you to his room. When you finally stepped into his room, he quickly locked the door, pinned you onto the wall beside it and kissed you passionately. You two started removing your clothes one by one as he dragged you to his bed without breaking the kiss. He left his boxer on though, while you were naked. He pinned you down the bed, hovering over you, and holding your wrists above your head with one hand while the other caressed your face. "I'll make sure to take in every sight, expression, and sound that you make. I'm the only one who will see you like this, [F/N].", he said looking deep into your [E/C] orbs. After seeing you red as a tomato, a small smile formed on his face and he kissed you from your neck, down to your stomach, and stopping at your womanhood. He gently pushed your legs apart and kissed your inner thighs, teasingly nibbling on them. Your breathing was shortening each time he went near to your now dripping pussy. He was enjoying the needy look on your face and how your wrists tried to escape his hold, so he decided to continue with his foreplay for a little longer. He gave you a long, slow lick without touching your clit. "Ha..ru", you closed your eyes and moaned as you felt his tongue tease you. He stopped his actions.

He made his way up to face you and take in that sight you made just now, while smirking. You opened your eyes only to catch his deep blue eyes looking at yours deeply. You were surprised and he smiled, "[F/N]", he whispered your name beside your ear, his deep voice making you shiver. He licked your ear and carefully observed how you shivered. You were arching your back as you moaned his name. It turns him on when you make sounds like that while wearing your cute and helpless expression. He also liked how his name sounds coming from your mouth. He nibbled on your earlobe and you moaned one last time before he kissed you again. It was short and gentle. You expected him to be a lot rougher, considering the things that have been happening while you two were in his room. He pulled away and finally let go of your wrists. "I won't hold you down anymore, but I want to teach you how to behave", he said with a strict tone while you gave him a confused look. "I want you to avoid touching me", he said strictly. "And if I don't do it, what will happen?", you asked. "For now, I'll give you little punishments if you disobey",  Haru said while smiling slightly. You were surprised by this side of him. Not to mention he said he'll give you 'punishments'. You didn't expect Haru to be a dominating sadist in bed. 'This side of him is cute too', you thought. "You're so cute when you act like a child. It makes me want to spoil you more.", you said as you caressed his cheek. He pouted and said, "I'm not a child, [F/N]. Also, you just earned yourself your first punishment." 

You realised that you just touched him, but you weren't scared. In fact you were excited. Wait.. You were excited? That makes you a masochist then? Well, never mind that. Haru smirked and bit a spot on your neck. He bit it hard and teased it, making you arch your back again and moan his name louder. When Haru was satisfied, he pulled away and looked at your flushed state. He admired how the spot he just teased was now bright red. "Everyone will know that you're mine", he said while smirking. You realised that the place where he bit would be hard to hide and you pouted. He continued where he left off earlier and started eating you out again. He slid his index and middle finger to slowly, teasingly rub your folds. Your breathing was becoming hotter as his fingers were replaced by his tongue again. His tongue teased the side of your folds slowly, making you want to raise your hips to feel more of it. He moved up a little but not exactly touching your clit. His tongue encircled around it, making you moan more. "Please.. Haru.. play with it", you begged as you raised your hips again. He smirked when he heard you beg, that was what he wanted all along. He did as you asked. "Haru.. You're so good..", you sighed as he worked with your sensitive bud. Feeling that it was time to move on, he pulled away. "Haru? Why did you-", you were confused, but he cut you off by sliding his tongue in your hole. "Ha.. Haru", you sighed in pleasure as he thrust his tongue in and out of you. His finger played with your clit, drawing circles and slightly pinching it. You were already melting, but you wanted more. You pushed his head further down and tangled your fingers through his smooth hair. After a few seconds, he stopped and pulled away. "You're really a bad girl, [F/N]", he said as he pointed at your hand. You realised that you just broke his rule and quickly pulled your hand away. 

With that, he stood up and left. "Where are you going, Haru?", you said as he was making his way towards the door. "Wait there", he said strictly as he opened the door. You were worried about what was going to happen. Not to mention that the silence was making you nervous. After quite a while, he came back with something hidden behind his back. "Um.. What do you have there, Haru?", you nervously asked as you tried to look behind his back. "Your next punishment", he said while smirking slightly and showing it to you. Your eyes widened as you saw it. You didn't think Haru was a guy who's into this kind of play. Hell, you didn't even expect him to have one of those. 'What kind of play is this?', you thought as you stared at what he holding. Haru examined your shocked expression as he approached you. You obediently surrendered your wrists to him. "This will hold your naughty hands in place", he said as he handcuffed your hands to the headboard. He sat on the side of the bed to look at your wet pussy. 'Punishments must be turning you on', he thought as he smirked and rubbed his index and middle finger on your folds slowly. He decided to reward you for being so submissive and aroused, so he slid his middle finger in you. He observed how you were reacting to his thrusts first, not only to take in your reaction but to also make sure that you liked it and it didn't hurt. Despite giving punishments to you, he doesn't want to terribly hurt you. He then proceeded to lick your clit. You moaned at the added pleasure and tightened around his finger.

Feeling your tightness, he thought that you might be close, so he stopped moving and raised his head up to look at you. His finger still in you as if to tease you. "Haru.. don't stop now", you said while pouting and looking at him. "Hm?", he hummed as he rubbed his finger on a spot that made you shiver at the pleasure. He wanted you to ask for it. "Haru, please continue.. Don't ever stop", you moaned and raised your hips. He smirked at your determination, but he still wasn't satisfied. "Maybe you need to say something way more convincing.. Hm, [F/N]?", he said as he thrusted his finger slowly, in a teasing manner. You moaned again. You were too aroused at how he was being so dominant, but you tried to think of something that would convince him more. You remembered the events earlier... He gives punishments, has handcuffs, and he seems to like teasing you. You came up with a conclusion and you decided what you should say to make him continue. "Master.. Please don't stop. I want to feel you more.. I NEED to feel you more", you begged and looked at him with pleading eyes. That's when you noticed his sparkling eyes.. Just like how he would look at the water and it also looked like he was turned on by calling him 'master'. He quickly pulled his finger out and removed his boxers. His manhood standing long and hard. You gulped as you saw how big it is. He quickly found a condom inside the drawer beside his bed, unpacked it and, rolled it down onto his hard cock. He positioned himself at your entrance and slowly slid his hard cock in you. You moaned as he kissed you. Despite the fact that he was excited to pleasure the both of you, he still didn't want to hurt you. He waited for you to adjust and when you did, he started to thrust in and out of you slowly and at a steady pace. "You.. feel so good, [F/N]", he said as you tightened around him, making him pound in and out of you quickly. It hurt at first, but it easily turned to pleasure. Both of you were a moaning mess, but you didn't care. He decided to add more pleasure for you and rubbed your clit at the same pace as his thrusting. 

After minutes of moaning and thrusting you felt that you were close. "I'm.. close.. Haru!", you said as you were squeezing your eyes shut. "Me too", he said as he pulled out and thrusted in you again. A few thrusts after that, both of you came. Haru pulled out of you, tied the condom, and threw it to the trash bin. He layed down next to you, panting, while looking at you. "You're my first, Haru. I'm.. glad.", you said as you started to relax a bit. "You too.. You're my first, [F/N]", he said while smiling. You turned to him surprised and said, "WHAT?! you were too good, Haru.. It didn't seem like your first time at all!". Haru blushed at what you said and averted his eyes from yours. "I love you", you said as you hugged him with one hand. He turned to look at you with a smile and said, "I love you too, [F/N]". He gently kissed you and layed his forehead onto yours. You smiled and the both of you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my work and giving kudos! Just after I posted my work, I already thought of how the second chapter would flow, so I just needed to fit some pieces here and there to complete it.. I thought, 'well if i already knew the flow, why not add it anyway?' If you enjoyed reading it, you can leave a suggestion, comment, and opinion. It makes me happy if the readers enjoyed my work. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a smut/lemon all the way to the end! When I wrote something like this for the first time, I was really embarrassed to continue. As I gain more and more courage, I decided to write a smut/lemon once again. This is also my first time posting a story. I am open to any suggestions, comments, and opinions. If you want to have a part two, please comment :D I think I might be writing more reader fictions soon, so feel free to give me some tips too! 
> 
> See you!


End file.
